Merry Christmas!
by Leodasdragon
Summary: Well, it's that time of the year of coarse! And some certain people from pokemon conquest is getting someone else a gift *cought*Rouikou*cough* But as it turns out, Mitsunari isn't a big fan of Christmas... But things can change when he gets a gift from a certain someone. heroine x Mitsunari and hero x Oichi! T cause i'm paranoid -.- HIATUS for the moment.
1. Chapter 1

Leodas: Well i thought i would try a Christmas special story, which then again they might not even of had Christmas in anicient Japan but in this story there is so ^-^ So for the sake of the sotry let's just pretend X3 And excuss me while i encorporate my failed romance genre ^^;

Mitsunari: Key word: "failed"

Leodas: *pouts* well uh... anyway i'm hoping to get this done by Chritmas day ^-^ So they'll probably be five chapters! So Oichi do the disclaimer please! :D

Oichi: Leodas doesn't not own pokemon conquest. ^^

* * *

Mitsunari sighed as he leaned back against the hard castle wall of Aurora, turning his head towards the window trying to catch a glimpse outside.

And he watched as the snow as it slowly floated down ever so softly on the hard ground.

'_Great._' He thought sarcastically. '_It's that time of the year again…_'

"Hey, Mitsunari! Are you going to help us here or what?!" He heard Kiyomasa shouted not too far from where he was.

So Mitsunari reluctantly walked over to his friend and of coarse saw him hanging up ornaments on a white pine tree.

"About time!" Masanori yelled jumping out from behind it, with his hyper Krokorok doing a similar movement.

But instead of making a remark or end up contributing to an argument like he normally would, Mitsunari instead turned his attention to stack of unpacked ornaments and starting unpacking them.

And with a frown, Kiyomasa just shook his head and climbed up the ladder to get to the mid-section of the tree.

"Listen, Mitsunari, I know you're not exactly the most 'jolly' person when it comes to the holidays…" Kiyomasa started. "But we _did_ volunteer to help decorate Aurora castle since Rouikou and Ivory have a lot of work to do already." He finished with a scowl.

After that an awkward silence filled the room. Which is unusual since this was the time of gifts and joy for almost everyone in Ransei. Well, everyone but Mitsunari that is…

He just didn't see the point of it. People shoving their way threw to buy the most expensive thing they can find, girl's frolicking over precious diamonds and jewels given to them by boys, then people fighting over who got the most gifts or the better ones, and of coarse the yearly Christmas party always held by a famous warlord.

"Hey guys!" The silence was broken by a feminine voice shouting over to them.

The three boys looked up to see a brunette with light-chocolate-brown hair tied in a long pony-tail that went all the way down past her back, so in other words, it was Ivory.

"Oh, hey Ivory-Ahh!" Kiyomasa tried greeting her but ended up falling of the ladder he used to get up on the tree. "Ow."

The brunette lightly giggled at his clumsiness as her Eevee jumped off her shoulder seemly to slightly giggle as well, which made Kiyomasa smile sheepishly at them in embarrassment.

"Hehe, you guys having fun over here?" Another voice asked, this one being male, and behind Ivory followed a boy about the same age, with spiking brown hair and also an Eevee on his shoulder.

"Hey Rouikou!" Masanori greeted. "I thought you were busy working or something." He then remarked.

"Well…" The boy, Rouikou, started, looking around to see if there was anyone else around and then put his voice down to a whisper. "I'm actually uh… Can you guys keep a secret?" He asked.

"I wouldn't see why not." Mitsunari replied blankly, having finally spoken after a while.

"Well…" He started again rubbing putting his hand against the back of his head as to try and figure out what to say.

"He's going out to get Oichi a Christmas present!" Ivory suddenly shouted out throughout the castle, her voice echoing off the walls.

"SHHH!" Rouikou hushed her putting his hand over her mouth. "I said it's a secret for a reason!" He explained letting her go.

"Oh… Oops, sorry." She replied, laughing half-heartedly. "Anyway, we were wondering if you guys would like to come along. Since it would be kind of like a break from you guys working so hard to help us." She said with a smile.

Kiyomasa and Masanori gave glances at each other before answering. "Yeah!" The both shouted in unison.

Ivory laughed and looked towards Mitsunari. "What about you?" She asked.

Mitsunari blinked and spaced out for a moment before finally saying: "Fine."

* * *

Leodas: Sorry if it was boring ^-^

Mitsunari: *sarcasum* Oh that really encourges people to review.

Ivory: What's up with you? O.o

Leodas: Oh you'll find out! MWA HAHA! Well feel free to review if you'd like. ^-^ Or if you'd like, just stop by and enjoy the sights! :D

Oichi: ?


	2. Chapter 2

Leodas: do not judge the obvious title!

Kiyomasa: O...kay?

Oichi: I don't even appear in this chapter. ;_;

Ivory: You will in the next one! I think...

Leodas: Rouikou, disclaimer attack!

Rouikou: O.o uh, Leodas does not own pokemon...? Is that good?

Leodas: close enough. ^-^

* * *

"Wow, look at all this!" Ivory exclaimed, looking at all the different pendants and gifts dangling down from the banisters in the merchant's shop.

"_Eevee-Eevee_!" Her Eevee agreed while looking up at her with her silver colored eyes.

"Ah- Yes, well at this time of year I always stock up on gifts, considering how fast they sell!" The merchant explained proudly.

Rouikou sighed. "Yeah, but I wonder which one of these Oichi would like…" He pondered, picking up and dangling one of the necklace jewels between his fingers.

The merchant looked at him curiously. "Ah- I see! Buying a gift for someone special, I suppose?" He asked him, giving him a sly glance.

"Yep!" Ivory piped up. "In fact he said once that she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw!" She shouted cheerfully, earning awkward looks from the people around them.

"Ivory!" Rouikou shouted. "I. said. SHHH!"

The merchant gave a hearty laugh. "Well in that case, I'll have to offer you something special won't I?" He asked, giving a waving motion with his hand. "Now follow me." And sighing Rouikou did just that, leaving Ivory and the rest behind in front of the shop momentarily.

"Eh, think he'll get anything good in there?" Kiyomasa asked, watching them slip into the back.

Masanori shrugged. "I dunno, I mean, what would that guy know about girls?" He asked.

"A lot more than you would..." Kiyomasa mumbled.

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing."

Ivory turned towards them away from the necklace and jewels she was looking at. "Aw come on, you guys!" She giggled as they sent glares at each other.

But then she suddenly noticed something. Wasn't Mitsunari usually involved in these arguments?

She turned her head and looked outside of the shop window, seeing Mitsunari standing out there, waiting by the door in the cold snow.

Ivory couldn't help but wonder why he chose to stay out there instead of in here where it was warmer. Even his Pawniard had chosen to come inside instead of barring the cold.

In fact he could easily catch some sort of sickness standing there, as it wasn't uncommon to get sick during this time of year.

So she decided to go outside with him, with her Eevee on her shoulder and Pawniard following behind her, as to see what was wrong with his partner, and leaving Kiyomasa and Masanori to have their 'glare down'. I mean they would be alright by themselves for a little while, right?

...

"Um… Mitsunari?" Ivory asked, slowly and cautiously making her way to him as to stand beside him.

Mitsunari quickly turned towards her, seeming surprised that she was out there with him, but it quickly shook off.

"What is it?" He asked, seeming to have no expression on his face except his usual frown that he almost always had.

"Why are you standing out here alone?" She asked him, giving a look of concern, with Pawniard also giving him a similar look.

Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes and looked the other way, crossing his arms. "No reason, I just… Felt like it…" He replied.

"But aren't you cold?" She asked, putting her hand on his arm, in which Mitsunari shook it off.

"N-no." He replied, however his voice said otherwise, as it cracked and squeaked out from being in the cold too long.

Ivory scowled. "Come on. You're coming inside."

"No." Mitsunari growled and sent her a glare. "I'm not a child; I can take care of myself." He said harshly.

Ivory shook her head, but his comment did not change her mind. "I know that, but that doesn't mean you have to stay out here. Now, you're either coming inside, or I'm going to stay here out here with you." She replied firmly, slowly wrapping her arms around him.

Mitsunari froze and just stood there and blinked, not quit sure how to react. But never the less he soon gave an answer. "Alright, let's go."

Ivory gave a soft smile and went back to her normal cheery tone. "Good. Now let's go see what Rouikou got for Oichi!"

* * *

Leodas: hmm, i say the ending was more of a hurt/comfurt part of the story. Maybe a bit rushed and unbalanced...

Oichi: Did you just criticize your own story? O.o

Leodas: Yes, yes i did. ^-^

Masanori: Well ya did manage to get it out.

Ivory: CCCCCOOOOOOKKKKKIIIIIIEEEESS SS! :D

Rouikou: Basicly she is either asking people to review... Or she could be sugar high, either one fits.


	3. Chapter 3

Leodas: And chapter three! :D

Mitsunari: …

Leodas: No comment?

Mitsunari: No.

Leodas: Oh, well… Someone do the disclaimer!

Oichi: Um… Leodas does not own pokemon conquest… right?

Masanori: I hope not.

Leodas: HEY!

* * *

Ivory and Mitsunari, along with their pokemon, soon went back inside to join the others and to see what gift Rouikou had gotten for Oichi.

But it wasn't long before almost immediately after they got inside, the shouts of Kiyomasa and Masanori could be heard throughout the shop.

"Are not!" Masanori shouted, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Are too!" Kiyomasa yelled back, giving a scowl.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

Mitsunari face-palmed. "Idiots…" He murmured, glancing back and forth at them. While Ivory on the other had was laughing at there quarrel.

The tow boys both stopped and turned towards the other two. "Hey, your back!" they both shouted in surprise, resulting in them both falling onto the floor.

Meanwhile in the back of the store Fraxure and Krokorok both sweatdropped, looking at their human partners.

Kiyomasa and Masanori both looked up sheepishly.

"So, has my brother come back out yet?" Ivory asked, trying to hold in her laughs.

And just as she had asked that, Rouikou came through the door, holding an unusual looking pendant in his hand, and looked at the others smiling.

Ivory looked at him hopefully. "So~ did you find anything?" She asked him.

Rouikou nodded. "Yep, see, look at it, do you think she'll like it?" He asked, holding up a charm that had an unusual design and a Jigglypuff picture on the front and a symbol on the back, hung on a thin golden chain.

"Wow, it's beautiful! In fact I've never seen anything like it!" Ivory replied, and then flipped the charm on the back. "What does that symbol on the back mean, anyway?"

"It means friend, and um… Beauty." He replied quietly.

"Hehe, I'm sure she'll love it." She said happily. "Right guys?" She asked looking over to the others.

"I suppose so." Kiyomasa replied.

"But you probably know more about girls then we do." Masanori added.

"That's because she IS a girl!" Kiyomasa scolded, putting his hand on his forehead dramatically.

"I know that!"

"Sure you did, Masanori. Sure you did."

…

"Well, until tomorrow and Christmas day I guess we'll be doing more work…" Rouikou sighed looking up at the castle.

"Awww…" Ivory whined. "Can't we just wait for a little longer?"

Rouikou shook his head. "I don't-"

"Lord Rouikou! Lady Ivory!" A voice, walking closer to them greeted cutting Rouikou off from what he was going to say.

They turned around to se none other than…

… Oichi!

"Oh, h-hey Oichi." Rouikou greeted back slightly turning red.

Ivory gasped. "No way! Rouikou's blushing!~" she exclaimed once again earning awkward stares from the people (or guards from the castle) around them.

Rouikou face palmed, turning even redder face either from earlier or from anger... "Ivory!" He shouted.

Yep, it was from anger.

Ivory got wide eyed. "Um, gotta run!" She exclaimed running off threw the snow while the three junior warlords EVEN Mitsunari was laughing their buns off.

Rouikou sent glares at them. "You want some too?!" He shouted.

After that they all went running off behind Ivory as to run for their lives.

Oichi stood there and blinked. "Rouikou?" She asked.

Rouikou turned back around having forgotten she was there. "Oh, uh sorry about that…" He said sheepishly.

Oichi gave a polite smile. "No, it's fine." Then she looked over too where Ivory and the others had ran off too. "But wasn't Ivory going to help you?" She asked.

Rouikou stared blankly for a moment before realizing what she meant. "Oh shoot!"

…

"Aaaah!" Ivory shouted as a glop of snow fell off of the branch of a tree and landed in her dress shirt. "That's cold!"

Kiyomasa laughed at her. "What did you expect? It's snow!"

Ivory pouted, until she noticed the branch full of snow above him. "Oh yeah?" She asked gaining a mischievous look. "Eevee, use shadow ball!" She shouted and Eevee did just that, shooting the black sphere at the branch, causing to let loose the snow it was holding, right onto him.

"Aaah!" Kiyomasa yelled.

"Snowball fight!" Masanori shouted hitting them both in the face with snow.

"Hey!" They both shouted.

"You'll pay for that!" Ivory shouted playfully gather up some snow into a snowball and launching it towards Masanori's face. But he quickly dodged resulting in it instead hitting Mitsunari.

"Wah!" Mitsunari exclaimed, startled.

"O-oops, sorry!" Ivory said, trying to hold in her laughter. With Kiyomasa and Masanori failing.

Mitsunari sent glares towards them.

"Aw come on Mitsunari!" Ivory piped up. "Try it! It's fun!"

But he just turned his head. "No, I don't want to nor have the time to." He said stubbornly.

"Aw please?" Ivory asked.

"Eevee-Eevee?" Even her Eevee joined in.

But Mitsunari didn't budge, which made Kiyomasa and Masanori frown. "We should have known you wouldn't" Masanori mumbled.

"Yeah…" Kiyomasa added, and then winced at the feeling of wet snow thrown against his face. "Wha?"

They both looked to see both Ivory and Mitsunari snickering at them and gaped like a Magickarp.

"What was that you were saying?" Mitsunari asked.

They both gave shocked expression, but then started picking up wads of snow.

"Yay!" Ivory exclaimed.

And they played in the snow for the rest of the day, as if they didn't have a care in the world.

But when you can be happy with your friends, you wouldn't have a care in the world either, would you?

* * *

Leodas: And that's it for chapter three! Only two more to go! :D Note: at the beginning I made that error in there argument on purpose! xD

Kiyomasa: Wasn't the ending of this chapter a little cheesy?

Leodas: I don't know... :/

Oichi: Well at least I made an appearance, even if it wasn't a big one…

Leodas: Note to self: Make more stories where Oichi appears more in them.

Ivory: In this story tomorrow is Christmas eve… and in real life it will be Christmas eve tomorrow… You did that on purpose didn't you?

Leodas: Yep! ^-^

Ivory: Oh, well in that case… CCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKIIIII EEEEESSSS! :D

Rouikou: You know what she means… -.-;


End file.
